familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Whitney (1651-1702)
}} Research Notes Joseph Whitney Sr, son of John2 and Ruth (Reynolds) Whitney, was born 15 Jan 1651/2, Watertown, MA, and died 4 Nov 1702, Watertown, MA.2. He was also known as Joseph Whitney Sr. Joseph's daughter Martha died 30 Oct 1702, his son Isaac died 1 Nov 1702, and he himself died 4 Nov 1702. This suggests serious illness in household. * He took the Oath of Fidelity in Dec 1677 at Watertown, MA.6 * On February 27, 1685, he was mentioned in the incomplete will of his father.7 * On 5 Dec 1686 Joseph Whitney's wife Martha admitted to full communion in East Congregational Church, Watertown. * On 23 Dec 1692 he was a surety on the administration bond of his mother and brothers. On 12 and 13 Mar 1692/93 he signed agreements made at Watertown, MA, concerning the settlement of his father's estate.9 On 4 Nov 1702 his inventory was taken by Thomas Straight, Richard Bloss, and Simon Tayntor at Watertown, MA. On 30 Nov 1702, at Watertown, MA, administration granted to Martha Whitney, widow relict of Joseph Whitney, late of Watertown, decd., and John Whitney, son of said Joseph Whitney, with Benjamin Peirce and Simon Taintor of Watertown, sureties; and the inventory was exhibited by the administrators. On 15 May 1707 at Watertown, MA, a receipt was given by John Warrin (John Warren (1685-1745)?) for 4s-0d. On 19 May 1707 at Watertown, MA, an administration account presented.10 On 30 Mar 1713 at Lexington, MA, one "widow Whitney" was excused from paying the minister's rate for 1711.11 Martha (Beach) Whitney seems to be the only possible "widow Whitney" available at that time. Marriage & Family Joseph married, 24 Jan 1674/75, Watertown, MA, Martha Beach,3 daughter of Richard and Martha (-----) Beach. Martha Beach was born 10 Mar 1649/50, Watertown, MA. She was also known as Martha Beech. Her date and place of death are unknown, but she was adminstratrix of her husband's estate on 30 Nov 1702, Watertown, MA. Children of Joseph3 and Martha (Beach) Whitney, all b. at Watertown, MA: # Joseph4 Whitney, b. 15 Aug 1675;12 m. Hepzibah Flagg. # Martha Whitney, b. 20 Dec 1677;13 baptized 16 Jan 1686/87, Watertown, MA;14 d. 30 Oct 1702, Watertown, MA.15 # John Whitney, b. 29 Jul 1680;16 baptized 16 Jan 1686/87, Watertown, MA;17 m.(1) Sarah Cutting; m.(2) Beriah (Bemis) Child. # Isaac Whitney, b. 10 Mar 1681/82; d. 20 Mar 1681/82, Watertown, MA.18 # Isaac Whitney, b. 26 Feb 1682/83;19 baptized 16 Jan 1686/87, Watertown, MA;20 d. 1 Nov 1702, Watertown, MA.21 # Benjamin Whitney, b. 31 Jan 1684/85;22 baptized 16 Jan 1686/87, Watertown, MA;23 m. Elizabeth Fiske. # Abigail Whitney, baptized 16 Jan 1686/87.24 # Mary Whitney (1694-1739), b. 21 Apr 1694;25 m. John Knapp. # Sarah Whitney, b. circa 1695; calculated from age ("7 and more") at appointment of guardian, 7 Dec 1702; baptized 20 Jun 1697. On 7 Dec 1702 at Watertown, MA, guardian bond was posted by Martha Whitney of Watertown, widow, with Joseph Whitney and John Whitney of Watertown, sureties, as guardian of Mary Whitney, aged 12 and more, and Sarah Whitney, aged 7 and more, daughters of Joseph Whitney late of Watertown, decd., intestate. References * Joseph Whitney SR - WRG Project